


论如何正确追求Play Boy

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 奥巴梅扬制作了一个完美的计划——如果他要追求的对象真的是一个花花公子的话。
Relationships: Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang/Marco Reus
Kudos: 5





	论如何正确追求Play Boy

论如何正确追求Play Boy

Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang / Marco Reus

Step1：Magic

夜店里很难一见钟情。的确，会有电光火石的激情或者什么火花四射的默契。但是，就像奥巴梅扬此刻体验到的单纯的——很难准确形容的——被吸引的感觉，非常少见。起码在奥巴梅扬吃喝玩乐的生涯里这是头一次。  
“六点钟方向不要一起回头。”奥巴梅扬端起酒杯挡住嘴巴，一圈友人很不给面子齐刷刷转过头，万幸目标人物周围也有一堆朋友拉扯着他的注意力，根本没有发现不远处有一伙人上上下下的在打量他。  
金发，被细致的打理过捋向一边，五官在五颜六色的灯光下依然清晰出挑，他的朋友说了些什么让他在座位上东摇西晃地扒着人家肩膀笑得发抖，人缘好、活泼、没什么边界感，是夜生活里常见的类型，但好看成那个样子倒也没有那么常见了。  
“要去说两句吗？”朋友问，“我帮你点酒？”  
“不。”奥巴梅扬摆摆手，“我打算去要个电话号码。”  
“哇哦，这么喜欢的吗？”他的朋友促狭地用胳膊挤着他，挤眉弄眼，“看看，那不像是个善茬，而且看起来是个德国人。你懂的，德国人。”  
是真的。奥巴梅扬观察他有一会儿了，他的那一圈朋友像是很少来这样的场合，有着乖孩子特有的兴奋，一个个扯着嗓子鬼吼鬼叫，他反而很熟悉似的，有些心不在焉，时不时低头查看自己的手机，对送上来的饮料来者不拒，甚至在他的其中一个朋友——平心而论，那也是一个样貌出挑的男人，但和他不是一个类型，不是奥巴梅扬的菜——喝高了抢过麦克风开始唱歌并且脱掉了上衣的时候，挑了挑眉头，靠在卡座上，露出了非常戏谑而冷淡的表情。  
“没关系，我有办法。”奥巴梅扬对着他的朋友们很自信的这样说。只有天知道他有多紧张，自从大学二年级以后他就没有这么紧张过了，不是说没有再被人拒绝过，只是再也不在乎那些事了，无非是找点乐子，这个不行下一个，但是从他的位子到那个金发男人的位置短短几步路，草稿在胃里翻了好几个面，平日里脱口而出的台词变得烫人了起来。  
“嘿，Bro，你喜欢魔术吗？”——好样的，奥巴梅扬，你就琢磨出这么个玩意来。用魔术来找个话题可以说是奥巴梅扬搭讪手段里的下下策，油腔滑调，成功率不高。  
“什么？”好看的金发德国人看向他，眯了眯眼睛，他没有听清，就在奥巴梅扬硬着头皮想要再次开口的时候，他朝自己摆了摆手，转过头和他的朋友喊话，“你们谁去把那个丢人现眼的大脑袋给拽下来——？”  
“拜托，老大，我们还想体验一下塞钱的感觉！”  
“那就塞完了把他拽下来！”他命令人的时候没有什么专横的压迫感，那些管他叫老大的年轻人欢呼着落在卡座上的外套里的钱包翻出来争先恐后地往吧台那边跑了。  
“哇，老大。”奥巴梅扬学着他的朋友的口吻。  
“你刚才问我什么？”把前来搭讪的人晾在一边似乎让他有些良心不安，嘴巴抿了抿，笑起来有点羞怯，“魔术吗？”  
“忘了魔术吧，那是很糟糕的搭讪词。”奥巴梅扬做了一个丢弃的手势，然而他却往里挪了挪，拍了拍沙发，奥巴梅扬顺势坐下，也没有那么难搞——目前为止，“奥巴梅扬，你可以叫我‘奥巴’。”  
“马尔科·罗伊斯。”金发青年笑起来嘴巴向一边歪斜，看起来更加像花花公子的风格，“但你勾起我的好奇心了，还没有人用魔术向我搭讪。”  
“好吧好吧。”奥巴梅扬举起手以示投降，“所以，你喜欢魔术吗？”  
“还不错？”罗伊斯歪了歪头，奥巴梅扬老套的伸手从罗伊斯的耳后摸出一张纸条，上面就写着“还不错”，是很无聊的把戏，奥巴梅扬做完都觉得自己逊毙了，然而罗伊斯却被他逗笑了，“如果我说我讨厌魔术呢？”  
奥巴梅扬换了一只手从罗伊斯的另一边又摸出一张纸条，“我讨厌魔术”。  
“你为了搭讪准备了很多。”罗伊斯谨慎地评价道。  
“以备不时之需，比如今天这样的场景。”奥巴梅扬将那张写着“还不错”的纸翻过面来，“我能有幸拥有你的电话号码吗？罗伊斯先生？”  
“别让我在下班时间加班，叫我‘马尔科’就好了。”罗伊斯从外套内袋掏出一根签字笔， “以备不时之需。”他说着眨了眨眼。  
垫在奥巴梅扬手心上写下数字，而奥巴梅扬的注意力却到了罗伊斯的袖口，隐约能看到纹身的痕迹——好家伙，还是个花臂青年。真的不会太好追。

Step2：Be Cool

罗伊斯很难约。理由有很多，加班、老板训话、训话属下、帮姐姐看孩子等等，阻碍的事情琐碎到奥巴梅扬几乎以为他拿错了电话号码，有一种拐骗了乖孩子的错觉——直到ins向他推荐了通讯录好友，他找到了罗伊斯的社交软件。  
最新的一条更新是一辆被卫生纸层层叠叠包裹起来的大G，罗伊斯的配文是几个红彤彤的生气的emoji——即便内容很可爱，但是他没有回复任何一条评论，撒娇的耍赖的挑衅的为他出气的，一律都遭到了无视。往后翻几条也是这样的，不管评论区多么热闹，罗伊斯都没有回复任何一个人。连emoji都没有。  
哇。奥巴梅扬一边翻他的ins一边咋舌。号码还是没有拿错，很难讨好的漂亮男生。见多识广又被全世界关爱，奥巴梅扬甚至有些跃跃欲试。  
花了整整三周时间，奥巴梅扬才约到罗伊斯的一个周末。他都能想象到罗伊斯在电话那头翻看自己日程表，约会A、约会B、约会C、约会D……好吧，看起来这个周末确实空下来了，我们出去玩吧——大概是这样的场景。  
夜店里认识的、拥有一辆大G、一条花臂、看起来很好说话、爱笑、发胶、耳钉、限量款的球鞋还有一群热情的喊他老大的朋友，马尔科·罗伊斯显然是走在潮流尖端的男人。奥巴梅扬里里外外的将爱车清理了一遍，他不想给罗伊斯留下自己“不够酷”的印象。抽盲盒得到的小玩具都先收回家里，乱七八糟的杂志也都藏起来，搞怪音乐的CD也换掉，追人嘛，要有追人的样子。  
“你的车很酷。”在接到罗伊斯，短暂的寒暄之后，奥巴梅扬得到了这样的评价，“一整套下来肯定大出血了。”  
“嗯，不过给自己喜欢的东西花钱没有那么肉痛。”奥巴梅扬说，余光瞥见罗伊斯小动作的摸着自己口袋，“在找什么？”  
“哦，没什么。”罗伊斯吸了吸鼻子，奥巴梅扬这才发现他的鼻尖和眼眶通红。  
“纸巾在前面的抽屉里。”奥巴梅扬身长胳膊点了点车头，“还有我朋友留在这儿的暖宝宝，如果你需要的话，可以用？”  
“没想到这么冷。”开玩笑，天气预报就在手机界面第一个，更别提一到低温好像所有人都会发消息让他多穿点。风度和温度，不能兼得。风衣搭衬衣的罗伊斯冻得不太想说话，新朋友面前又不能一言不发，怪没礼貌的。纸巾、暖宝宝，谢天谢地，还是粉红色的带香味的，“女朋友？”  
“没，普通朋友，我单身。”奥巴梅扬单手打转方向盘，“啊那个——”  
罗伊斯翻——不能说是翻到，那本漫画就摆在那，拿开纸巾和暖宝宝就是。奥巴梅扬千算万算忘记了为了避免亲戚家小孩打车顺手拿走而收在那里面的变体封面本。  
“你看漫画？”罗伊斯用纸巾捂住鼻子，瓮声瓮气听不出语气。  
奥巴梅扬清了一下嗓子：“亲戚家孩子落下的，一直没见面没机会还过去。”  
“噢，这样啊。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，因为寒冷睫毛湿漉漉的，奥巴梅扬得用十二分的力气克制住自己伸手帮他擦干净的欲望。

Step3：PUB & Rock

为了这场约会，奥巴梅扬制定了详细的计划，询问了所有朋友，挑选了16家口碑极好的酒吧和夜店，以及零点过后再废弃的停车场举办的露天摇滚演出，还有免费的啤酒和洋芋片供应。  
罗伊斯站在第一家酒吧门前听完奥巴梅扬手舞足蹈的讲完安排，微妙地停顿了两秒钟，然后发出了敷衍而冷淡的“哇哦”。  
尴尬袭击了奥巴梅扬，但罗伊斯很快抓住他的胳膊语速飞快的解释说：“没有，我只是惊讶你做了这么详尽的安排，什么赶场摇滚什么的……”  
奥巴梅扬调整了一下呼吸，咧开嘴露出一个灿烂的笑容：“来吧，Bro，让夜生活做好准备迎接我们吧！”  
罗伊斯的眼睛弯了起来，不知道是被奥巴梅扬夸张的肢体动作逗笑了还是因为丰富的夜生活。  
第一家酒吧有很棒的鸡尾酒，第二家的驻唱翻唱了Justin Bieber，第三家没有什么有趣的，但罗伊斯被搭讪了一次，而金发的德国人挽住了奥巴梅扬的胳膊说他们是一起的这个小插曲让奥巴梅扬有点飘飘然。于是在第五家酒吧奥巴梅扬被辣妹邀请去跳舞的时候，大胆的搂住了罗伊斯的肩膀有点得意也有点抱歉的笑了笑。  
“你错过了和身材火辣的姑娘跳舞的机会。”罗伊斯咬着杯子边沿笑。  
“是啊，作为‘一起的’，你要跟我跳吗？”奥巴梅扬的手转了几圈掌心朝上邀请着罗伊斯。“好吧。”罗伊斯清了清喉咙，把酒杯放到一边，将手交给他，被奥巴梅扬拉到了舞池里面，“先说好，我不擅长跳舞。”  
“没关系，我也不会！”奥巴梅扬欢快地说，打消罗伊斯的顾虑。  
就在他们准备随着节奏随便蹦跳的时候，DJ换了音乐，舒缓而浪漫。奥巴梅扬和罗伊斯看着对方愣了一下，旋即伸出胳膊都想搂住对方的腰，仓皇之间又同时松手想去搭对方的肩膀。  
“你搂脖子我搭腰。”奥巴梅扬无奈笑笑，罗伊斯照做了，他身高稍低，胳膊搭在奥巴梅扬颈肩上的姿势显得格外亲密，迎着加蓬人可以说是热切的眼神，不禁笑场了，“在笑什么？”  
“没什么。”罗伊斯忍不住，向前倾，额头抵住奥巴梅扬的肩膀，“没什么，就觉得有些……开心。”  
YES。奥巴梅扬在罗伊斯看不到地方暗暗咬了咬牙，能从这样的人嘴里得到“开心”的回应，不得不说是一个大成就，值得发到INS上广而告之——“我的约会对象先是觉得我的车很酷再是泡吧感到很开心，噢，顺便一提，我的约会对象是马尔科·罗伊斯”。  
他们在第五家酒吧停留了很长时间，在后面两家就只是随便喝了点东西，聊了聊天，酒吧设计的游戏或者特色环节都没有参与——这对奥巴梅扬来说有点稀奇，尤其他们聊天的内容没有什么真正有趣的，彼此的工作，喜欢的餐点和饮料，反复欣赏的电影，愿意在余生里一直玩的一款游戏。  
他们都喝了不少，罗伊斯脸红的明显，酒量深不可测，神智还算清醒，奥巴梅扬没忍住用手背去碰了碰罗伊斯的脸颊，有些烫。  
“怎么想到要来看摇滚演出？”即使酒精烧得整个人热乎乎的，冷风一吹罗伊斯还是冻得打颤，缩着脖子半张脸藏在领子里。  
“咱们第一次见面的时候。”奥巴梅扬脱下外套，对着罗伊斯抖了抖，“就是这个乐队，演唱的就是这首歌，我看你当时听的挺认真的。”  
“是，是吗。”罗伊斯原地跺了跺脚，抬眼透过浓密的睫毛看着奥巴梅扬，无声的询问他不冷吗。  
“我不冷，躁得慌，你穿吧。”奥巴梅扬再次抖落了一下外套，见罗伊斯一脸艳羡又犹豫，二话不说的往他身上套，“其实也没有那么冷，吧？”  
罗伊斯被包裹在奥巴梅扬的外套和体温里，整个人仿佛得救了，连金灿灿的头发都重新焕发了光泽，他长出一口气：“我们公司特批我零度以下可以在家办公。”  
“真人性化。”  
“也不全是，主要是怕我自带热水袋暖宝宝电热毯和脚线电暖器把公司点着了。”罗伊斯摇摇头，“是为了大家的生命安全。”  
奥巴梅扬笑出声，在德国人向他投以愤恨的目光之前伸长胳膊搂住他：“知道了，下次去室内，或者，干脆到热带。”

Step4：Arcade

对于游戏城这个约会选项，奥巴梅扬没有什么底气。虽然他是常客，但是在翻遍了罗伊斯的社交软件也没能找到一点他对此感兴趣的蛛丝马迹，所以奥巴梅扬的邀请短信修改了无数次，发送出去之后坐不住，站起来绕着茶几转了好几圈，如果按照往常罗伊斯回复消息的速度，他可能可以绕一百圈。  
不过，罗伊斯这次倒挺快的，没有什么外甥把花园糟蹋了或者实习生忘了保存之类的糟心事，只是很简单的，“好啊”。爽快地让人起疑。  
“我没有想到游戏城让你这么痛快。”奥巴梅扬换购硬币的时候问抱着冰激凌吃得开心的罗伊斯，“还有，你不是怕冷吗？”  
“怕冷和冰激凌有什么关系。”罗伊斯理直气壮地说，在嘴边比了一个噤声的手势，“但别让我那几个朋友知道，肯定得数落我。”  
“我还没怎么见过你朋友。”奥巴梅扬说的没错，他没见过的，但是他已经通过社交网络了解的七七八八的了，上次冲上台去跳脱衣舞的是罗伊斯的冤家，亲吻的emoji和嘲讽的评论交替出现，找罗伊斯要钱去塞着玩的是个英国人，在ins上一口一个Brother，至于罗伊斯说会数落他的，奥巴梅扬猜测是每条都给他点赞并且家庭美满的两个人，波兰人和比利时人？  
“有机会的吧。”罗伊斯挖了最后一口冰激凌，冻得手冷，松开一只甩了甩，奥巴梅扬见状把装硬币的纸杯塞给他，换他拿冰激凌。  
“你要先玩什么？”  
“我不太擅长游戏，电玩或者街机都一般。”罗伊斯左右张望了一下，“但是我还挺喜欢玩的，我们那儿的小孩都不爱带我玩儿。”  
“我也一般。”奥巴梅扬耸了耸肩，“走吧，我可以陪你玩。”  
很显然，奥巴梅扬的“一般”和罗伊斯的“一般”不是同一个衡量标准。奥巴梅扬在第三次去换购游戏币的时候忽然领悟了什么叫“菜还瘾大”。  
“他打街机真的很烂。”奥巴梅扬摸出手机给朋友发短信。  
“你的零钱换完了吗？”  
“还没。”  
“那就忍着。”  
奥巴梅扬无语，翻了个白眼把手机收起来。不懂事，这怎么会是需要“忍着”的事情，罗伊斯虽然烂但是认真玩电玩的时候确实……  
还挺可爱的。  
尤其输了会大吼大叫的懊恼。  
真的。挺可爱的。是你们不懂。  
他们打定主意耗费一整天在电玩城，游戏币换了一次又一次，打出来的奖品券能叠好几层，虽然大部分都是奥巴梅扬在罗伊斯放弃之后打出来的，但只要奥巴梅扬说这是他们一起打的就是一起打的。  
VR让他们都有点脚软，决定玩些传统点的项目，比如投篮什么的，罗伊斯不知道怎么想起来了手指转球这件事，“我可以蒙眼射门，但是对篮球……”罗伊斯考虑了一下措辞，“比刚才开赛车还要再烂三个档次吧。”  
“你开的还行。”奥巴梅扬客观的评价道。  
“我考了两次驾照。”罗伊斯诚恳地说，“还被吊销过一次。”  
“有机会教你单手转球。”奥巴梅扬果断转身投了币，屏幕上开始倒计时了，篮球滚了下来，“目标是一百个？”  
“开什么玩笑！”罗伊斯看不了倒计时，尤其这么短的，奥巴梅扬靠在游戏机上笑着看他手忙脚乱，忍不住掏出手机拍了一张，得到了对方的怒瞪。  
“好了好了，你胳膊抬高一点。”奥巴梅扬走到罗伊斯背后，握住他的上臂，这会耽误一点时间，但找好角度命中率会高很多——奥巴梅扬绝对没有任何私心，没有！  
最终成绩定格在一百二十四，不好不坏，上不了榜也没有太多的奖品券，但奥巴梅扬还是得到了一个绝佳的机会。或者说，罗伊斯给了他一个机会，毕竟他转过头朝他笑了，不是之前礼貌的温和的笑，更像是他们认识那天被他用蹩脚的魔术逗笑的弧度，还有闭上了的眼睛，奥巴梅扬这再不吻下去就真的成了傻瓜了。  
“这算什么？”奥巴梅扬低下头抵着罗伊斯的额头，“感谢？”  
“贿赂。”罗伊斯咳嗽了一声，三个小时之前的冰激凌延迟作用在了喉咙上，他的脸有点烧，“我还想玩夹娃娃机。”

Step5：……And Truth

“那么，下周我朋友的Club开业，要一起吗？”奥巴梅扬回过头问等身高的泰迪熊——啊，不是——罗伊斯，“还可以叫上你的朋友一起。”  
“是你的好朋友吗？我是说那个开业的。”罗伊斯费力地把泰迪熊的脑袋歪到一边露出自己的脑袋，希望外甥女能喜欢这个，要不然这玩意儿放家里又得被那几个小混蛋叫嚷公主病。  
“也不算是，普通的，就是熟人。”奥巴梅扬立刻意识到罗伊斯是什么意思，“如果不想去的也没关系，我们可以找点别的事做——如果你还愿意跟我出去玩的话。”  
罗伊斯靠在熊上想了想：“好吧，我，呃，没有别的意思，就是说，不知道是不是第一次见面的地方给了你误会，就其实……那是我大学毕业以后第二次去夜店。”  
奥巴梅扬噎住了。  
“我们也会到酒吧聚会，但其实就是找个地方聊天，并不是真的喜欢那种……就是那种……”罗伊斯思考着合适的形容，“热闹的夜生活。”  
“所以。”奥巴梅扬的声音发紧，“你不是难搞的玩咖或者花花公子。”  
罗伊斯点了点头：“我甚至也不是很喜欢摇滚乐，我根本不记得我们第一次见面时的背景音是什么。”  
“可是你在夜店的时候那么酷。”如果可以，奥巴梅扬想要抱头蹲下，但是他已经够逊了，还是要维持一点尊严——如果还有的话，“我的所有朋友都觉得我不可能约到你，因为真的，你看起来特别酷特别难搞。”  
“……可能。”罗伊斯回忆了一下，他也不是头一天顶着这张脸满世界晃荡了，“可能当时我正在困扰一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“马茨喝多了要去跳脱衣舞作为上司的我应该鼓掌叫好还是把他拽下来送回家。”罗伊斯说，“可能这让你误会了吧……我真的没有那么……”罗伊斯耸了耸肩，“酷。”  
“不，你还是很酷的，我是说可爱，不，当我什么也没说。”奥巴梅扬语无伦次了起来，“也就是说这些活动，并不是你喜欢的？任何一个都不是？”  
罗伊斯把脸埋在泰迪熊的胳膊里：“上次跳舞的体验不错，今天的街机也很好。”  
奥巴梅扬捂住额头：“我是不是彻底被你从名单上踢掉了？”  
罗伊斯看着他：“除了误会我是Play Boy而安排的夜生活之外，都很好。你……尤其的好。”  
前半句让奥巴梅扬松了口气，后半句让奥巴梅扬原地蹦高，浮夸得让罗伊斯有一丝后悔，就一点点。  
“那我还可以约你出去吗？”奥巴梅扬扔掉脑子里关于俱乐部和龙舌兰的计划，迅速搜索着适合酷且可爱的罗伊斯的项目，“……漫展？”  
“果然那本漫画是你的吗？”罗伊斯惊喜的叫道，“你何必呢！”  
“我何必呢！”奥巴梅扬张开胳膊，“就当我是一见钟情把脑子给搞掉了吧！漫展，去不去？就当马里奥的奖励，再给我一次机会！”  
“好吧。”罗伊斯佯装勉为其难，“再给你一次机会。”

—END—


End file.
